Ange
by Shaanon
Summary: Bagaimana jika ada seorang malaikat maut yang diam-diam mencintaimu meskipun dia tahu kau tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaannya. AoKise. One-shot.


Kise, seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa, mencintai seorang manusia.

"Aku... Tidak mau mati..."

Lelaki muda di tanganku menatap tajam dari balik kelopak matanya yang setengah tertutup, seakan mereka adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lihat. Penuh harap, penuh keyakinan. Padahal aku sendiri tidak yakin lelaki ini benar-benar menatap mataku ataukah dia melihat langit biru diatas sana.

Genggaman tanganku pada bahunya makin erat kala sang lelaki merapalkan kalimat barusan bagai mantra yang dapat mengubah takdirnya. Lelaki itu tahu, cepat atau lambat kematian akan memeluknya. Aku kagum dengan kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak menyangka menolong seekor anjing kecil dapat membuatnya terbawa arus jauh hingga ke hilir, bahkan sampai melukai kepalanya karena terbentur batuan sungai.

Aku mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Sakit, sakit, sakit. Lelaki itu pasti merasakan kepedihan yang sangat berat. Namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak dapat mengalahkan keinginannya untuk hidup.

"Tolong... K-kumohon... Tolong aku..."

Bukankah ini kejam?

Samar-samar kudapat mendengar suara-suara dalam kepalaku. Tidak mengagetkan, ini adalah salah satu hal yang sering terjadi. Suara asing ini adalah suara anak kecil ini, suara hatinya yang sudah diambang ketiadaan. Perlahan suara lirih itu mulai dapat kutangkap.

 _Apa salahku? Aku_ _belum sempat membahagiakan_ _mama dan papa_ _._ _Aku_ _belum sempat_ _masuk klub basket_ _Teikou, padahal aku sudah bersusah payah belajar dan diterima disana_ _._ _Aku nggak mau mati, nanti Satsuki nangis_ _._ _Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis..._

Kuyakin ia masih ingin menjalani kehidupan yang fana.

Kenapa?

Aku semakin bingung. Tak pernah ada seorang manusia yang begitu bersikeras memohon padaku untuk hidup. Apalagi melihat kondisinya yang tidak tertolong, dengan organ dalamnya yang sudah penuh dengan air, dan kepalanya yang ternoda merahnya darah segar. Manusia lain yang selama ini pernah kuhadapi akan langsung memohon untuk mencabut nyawa mereka, dan tentu saja tidak akan sulit menuruti apa permintaan mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan manusia ini.

"Hei," aku mulai membuka mulutnya "Ini tugasku. Biarkan aku melakukannya dengan tenang."

Kalau saja jantung ini masih berdetak, mungkin ia akan berdetak berkali lipat. Bibir bocah itu bergetar, matanya hampir tertutup saat ia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku ingin hidup."

Disaat itulah, aku menaruh hati pada lelaki sekarat di tanganku. Lelaki yang bahkan tidak tahu eksistensi diriku yang menolongnya. Seorang anak manusia yang begitu bersikeras untuk melawan takdirnya. Aku tersenyum tipis, mataku berkaca-kaca dan tangan kanan yang sudah kutempatkan diatas dada kanan bocah tersebut terpaksa kuangkat lagi.

Sudah kuputuskan

"Aku akan menjadi malaikat penjagamu, Aomine- _kun_."

Aku ingin melindungi anak ini.

.

.

.

Pada hari itu, Aomine Daiki secara ajaib bisa terselamatkan.

* * *

 **Ange**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Main Pair: AoKise/AoMomo**

 **Warnings: AU, Chara Death, OOC, Kise POV**

* * *

Siapa yang tidak kenal Aomine Daiki?

Pria tinggi tegap berbadan atletis dengan wajah tampan dan kulit hitam manis yang memikat banyak hati wanita. Rambut birunya yang bagai langit malam, juga tatapan matanya yang tajam. Terlebih lagi, bakatnya dalam olahraga basket makin menambah nilai tambah pada lelaki berumur 20 tahun ini.

Lelaki yang dulu hampir mati terbawa arus sungai kini sudah dewasa.

Hari ini hari yang indah, matahari bersinar terang, tidak terlihat awan hujan di langit, banyak manusia yang terlihat bahagia, dan akupun bahagia. Senyuman simpul perlahan terlihat di bibirku. Tubuh tak kasat mata ini melayang bebas di dekat seorang pemuda tegap yang tengah berjalan bersama teman-temannya, Aomine- _cchi_ _,_ pria favoritku.

Kedua tangan menopang dagu, seraya menatap kearah pria muda yang tidak menyadariku. Aku telah berubah dari malaikat pencabut nyawa menjadi malaikat penjaga. Hanya untuk Aomine- _cc_ _hi,_ tidak, Aomine Daiki seorang.

Ya mungkin itu apa yang aku pikirkan. Statusku memang masih sebagai malaikat kematian, namun aku 'menggadakan pekerjaan' sebagai penjaga Aomine- _cchi_. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga pria berambut biru ini. Dan kurasa aku sudah melaksanakannya dengan sangat baik. Aomine- _cchi_ adalah lelaki yang cukup ceroboh, beberapa kali aku harus membantunya dan menjauhkan dia dari mala bahaya. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku mencintainya!

Hehe, antara kita saja, beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk menyentuh dan mencium pipinya saat ia tertidur. Maaf kalau aku terlihat menjijikkan, kalau dekat dengan Aomine- _cchi_ , entah mengapa badanku terasa panas dan nyaman. Apalagi membayangkan tubuh besar itu memelukku. Astaga, aku bisa mati!

Kurasa aku cukup sempurna untuknya, aku tinggi, serba bisa, dan tampan. Kekurangan yang kumiliki adalah aku tidak terlihat, dan... Aku dan Aomine- _cchi_ sama-sama laki-laki. Yah, mau bagaimana, aku terlahir seperti itu. Apa ini yang dikatakan sebagai takdir, tidak bisa kau lawan dan hanya dapat kau terima secara suka rela? Dan apakah ketertarikanku pada Aomine- _cchi_ juga bisa disebut takdir? Karena aku suka rela dan aku tidak menyesal mencintainya, yah meskipun cinta ini hanya sepihak.

Kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku salah.

Ternyata memang tidak mungkin makhluk abadi sepertiku untuk mencintai manusia.

Fakta itu semakin jelas ketika Aomine- _cchi_ telah memilih seorang wanita untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Seorang gadis muda, cantik jelita dengan senyuman penuh kehidupan yang dapat menularkan senyumannya pada lelaki yang selama ini kulindungi.

Malam itu, lelaki muda yang dahulu berada dalam tanganku akhirnya mengikat sumpah pernikahan dengan wanita pilihannya.

Pernikahannya tidaklah megah, sangat disayangkan, hanya beberapa anggota keluarga yang datang memeriahkan hari bahagia itu. Acaranya diadakan di sebuah taman kecil dan bermandikan cahaya bulan yang serasi dengan balutan dekorasi serba putih. Romantis sekali, memang. Menjengkelkan. Ditambah lagi dengan mempelai pria yang tampan bertuxedo hitam, dan mempelai wanita begitu menawan yang dibalut gaun putih dan rambut merah mudanya terurai indah, serasi dengan semburat manis di wajahnya.

Wanita itu sangat manis. Sangat berbeda denganku.

Aomine- _cchi_ dan wanita itu adalah definisi dari pasangan yang serasi. Entah mengapa aku tidak dapat melepaskan pandanganku dari Aomine- _cchi_ , meski sakit rasanya namun melihat senyumannya yang begitu indah menyaingi sang rembulan terpatri di bibir lelaki itu memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan baginya. Ia sangat tampan, ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Lihat saja wajah bodoh itu sumringah tidak karuan. Andaikan tangan yang Aomine- _cchi_ pegang sekarang adalah tanganku, tapi apa daya tangan kecil wanita itulah yang menggantikan.

"Dengan ini, Aomine Daiki telah sah menerima Momoi Satsuki sebagai pendamping hidup..."

Pendamping... Hidup...

Bisakah makhluk yang bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai makhluk hidup ini menjadi 'pendamping hidup' seorang manusia?

"...hingga kematian memisahkan kalian."

Kematian.

Aku adalah kematian.

Aku bisa saja memisahkan mereka berdua. Merobek hubungan mereka, seperti mereka merobek hati ini. Tapi, Aomine- _cchi_ membutuhkan kebahagiaan, walaupun itu .

Ya,

Aku ingin Aomine- _cchi_ tetap hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, terjadi kecelakaan tragis.

Gadis muda nan cantik itu kehilangan detak jantungnya tatkala kepala kecilnya menyentuh tanah. Kecelakaan yang sangat tragis, dia terjatuh dari lantai lima apartemennya. Dan tentu saja, aku sang pencabut nyawa, tanpa segan menerima jiwa sang gadis. Tak kusadari rasa bahagia mulai merambah dalam dadaku saat kuangkat tanganku yang memegang jiwa hangat istri Aomine- _cchi_ , menyebabkan senyuman perlahan merekah.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kulihat Aomine- _cchi_ dan istrinya berdebat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, begitu juga dengan sang gadis yang rona wajahnya saat itu dapat mengalahkan warna bibirnya dan uratnya seakan keluar. Aku tidak menyangka gadis yang manis dan terlihat tidak berbahaya itu bisa berteriak begitu keras.

Aku tidak membunuh gadis itu. Dia jatuh sendiri, kan? Aku sama sekali tidak mendorongnya dengan kekuatanku. Dia saja yang bodoh bisa terpengaruh kekuatanku.

Dengan ini, Aomine- _cch_ i bisa kembali hidup dengan bahagia! Tidak ada lagi gadis 'jelek dan bodoh' yang menghalanginya. Seperti biasa, aku melaksanakan tugasku sebagai malaikat penjagamu, Aomine- _cchi_!

Tetapi, mengapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?

Jangan-jangan... Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?

"S... Satsuki?"

Badannya bergetar hebat seraya ia menggenggam raga tanpa jiwa itu. Matanya terbuka lebar, begitu juga dengan mata Satsuki. Bedanya, yang satu masih memiliki nyawa. Butiran air mata perlahan menuruni pipi yang dahulu sering kusentuh diam-diam itu. Aku tahu Aomine- _cchi_ itu anak yang cengeng, dan tidak jarang ia menangis, tapi itu di masa lalu. Kemanakah Aomine- _cchi_ yang tegar?

Hei, Aomine- _cchi_.

Aku dan wanita itu sama-sama tidak bernyawa, tapi kenapa kau tidak memelukku seperti kau memeluknya? Aku juga mau didekap olehmu seperti itu, merasakan hangatnya badanmu yang selama ini hanya bisa kudapatkan dalam tidurmu. Aku juga mau kau menangis untukku. Aku menginginkanmu, itu saja, tapi mengapa sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan dirimu?!

"SATSUKIII... SATSUKIIII!"

Diam! Berhenti! Teriakanmu begitu memilukan! Aku tidak menginginkan ini, aku ingin Aomine- _cchi_ yang tersenyum dan tertawa. Melihatmu menangis terlalu menyakitkan untukku, kumohon berhentilah!

"M-maafkan aku, Aomine- _cchi_ ," kedua alisku bertaut, air mata mulai bertengger di sudut mataku. Tanganku menggenggam rambutku, membuatnya berantakan. Aku bingung. Aku frustasi. "Maafkan... aku..."

Bahkan saat aku menggumamkan, hingga meneriakkan kata maaf di hadapannya, ia tetap tidak akan mendengar.

Ia sudah tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

.

.

.

Dan ini semua karenaku.

Memang satu kali kesalahan dapat mengahapus ratusan kebaikan.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu menghancurkan hidupku lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Aomine- _cchi_ mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Ia mencoba melompat dari tangga—seakan mengulang kejadian yang menimpa istrinya.

Tentu saja aku menolongnya. Aku tidak mau dia mati, karena semangat hidupnya itulah yang membuat aku mencintaimu. Tapi kurasa semua manusia bisa berubah dengan mudah. Aku tidak mau ia terus begini. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatnya bahagia dengan Satsuki!

"Aomine- _cchi_ , kumohon," aku berkata tepat di depan wajahnya, tanganku kutempatkan di pipinya, walau kutahu ini percuma karena dia tak akan dapat merasakan sentuhan ini. Berapa kali aku harus memohon? Bahkan suaraku sudah terlalu serak dan mataku sembab terbasahi air mata. Bibirku bergetar, "Aomine- _cchi_ , kumohon... Ayolah... aku tahu ini kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf... Aku sangat menyesal..."

Sia-sia.

Mengapa kau tidak menghentikan kegilaan ini? Air mataku tumpah ke tangan besarnya yang tengah menggenggam cutter setelah ia mencoba untuk memotong urat nadinya sendiri.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku telah berjanji untuk menjagamu hingga kau tua nanti. Mengapa ini menjadi begitu rumit?

" _Segitu inginnya kah kau untuk bertemu denganku?_ _"_

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam, kedua mataku terbelalak. Aku tidak suka itu. Aku membenci itu. Aku tahu, betapa inginnya aku untuk kau menyadari keberadaanku, tapi tidak begini caranya. Jika aku mengambil nyawa Aomine- _cchi_ , dia akan semakin membenciku, mengutukku, dan dia akan bertemu dengan cintanya lagi.

Kutahu ini egois, tapi aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, keinginanku tidak terkabulkan.

Pada hari itu, manusia yang dari dulu kulindungi dan kucintai, manusia yang dulu bersikeras untuk hidup, manusia terindah bernama Aomine Daiki, menghelakan nafas terakhirnya.

Mataku terasa sakit, dan kurasa air mataku juga sudah mulai mengerinh akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Akhir-akhir ini adalah masa yang berat bagi kami berdua. Aomine- _cchi_ sudah memakai berbagai cara untuk bunuh diri, dan dipercobaannya yang ke 10, ia berhasil.

Aku sudah lelah. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Yang kulakukan saat ia melingkarkan tali tambang di lehernya hanyalah terdiam. Aku hanya melihat kala ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari kursi dan membiarkan tambang itu menguat, mencekiknya, dan menyiksanya.

Ah... kuharus menjalankan tugasku...

"Aominecchi, aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi-"

"...kita... bertemu... lagi..."

Aku terhenyak. Kuhentikan tanganku yang hendak mengambil nyawanya, dan kupandang mata biru laut yang dulu kupuja itu. Apa akhirnya dia menyadari keberadaanku!?

"Aomine-"

"...Satsuki..."

Kalimat terakhirnya adalah nama cinta sejatinya.

.

.

.

Ah...

Jadi ini rasanya mencintai

Seorang manusia...

.

.

.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Betapa inginnya aku untuk memeluknya.

Tapi tubuh dingin ini tidak pantas untuk kehangatannya.

"Dimana Satsuki?"

Aomine- _cchi_ akan bertemu dengannya. Kali ini tidak akan ada kematian yang memisahkan mereka.

Kenapa ini begitu menyakitkan?

"Hei... Apa kau menangis?"

"..."

"Oi..."

Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya. Tapi apa daya aku telah melanggar aturan, dan siapapun yang melanggar aturan akan dihapus.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap wajahnya sekali lagi.

Aku salah mengira dia telah berubah. Dia masih Aomine- _cchi_ ku yang dulu kukenal. Lelaki paling hebat yang pernah kuselamatkan dan pernah kucintai. Bocah sinting yang melompat untuk menyelamatkan seekor anjing hingga harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan bocah paling beruntung yang ironisnya bisa diselamatkan oleh seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang tidak kalah sintingnya.

Aku masih ingin bernostalgia lebih lama lagi sambil memandang wajahmu yang terlihat kebingungan, tapi kurasa waktuku tidak lama lagi.

"O-oi pria pirang, jangan menghilang begitu saja."

Haha, siapa juga yang mau menghilang? Aomine- _cchi_ , kau memang bodoh. Sama sepertiku yang telah mencintaimu.

"Tunggu!"

Apa lagi? Tak bisakah aku menghilang dengan tenang?

"...Kamu siapa?"

Lihat, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa aku.

Senyuman terakhirku kutujukan kepadanya, cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

"Aku adalah malaikat penjagamu, Aomine- _cchi_."

.

.

.

 _End_

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: dibuat pas bosen ngga bisa tidur hahahahahhahaaa udah lama banget ngga buat fic jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
